Love in the Palace
by bellefantasy
Summary: Kim Mingyu, seorang Putra Mahkota yang harus menjadi seorang Kaisar di usianya yang terbilang masih muda itu selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa merubah pikirannya. Termasuk ketika ia menginginkan Jeon Wonwoo. [MEANIE] [JoseonAU]
1. Chapter 1

Kim Mingyu, seorang Putra Mahkota yang harus menjadi seorang Kaisar di usianya yang terbilang masih muda itu selalu mendapatkan apapun yang ia inginkan. Jika ia sudah menginginkan sesuatu, tidak ada yang bisa merubah pikirannya. Termasuk ketika ia menginginkan Jeon Wonwoo. [MEANIE] [JoseonAU]

.

.

.

Pairing: Meanie Mingyu x Wonwoo

Genre: Romance, Drama, JoseonAU

Warning: Seluruh informasi/ hal yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah karya fiktif author yang sengaja dibuat agar sesuai dengan jalan cerita. TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN SEJARAH/KENYATAAN YANG ADA. Typo dan Bahasa yang acak adut. Tidak sesuai EYD.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Jubah biru navy dengan bordir silver berbentuk naga di bagian pundak dan dada.

Hanya melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan, semua orang akan tahu kalau mereka sedang berhadapan dengan si putra mahkota, Kim Mingyu.

Semua orang pernah mendengar beberapa rumor yang unik tentang putra mahkota ini.

Terutama rumor yang mengatakan kalau ia mudah kesal dan ketika ia merasa kesal, semua orang akan mendapatkan masalah. Mulai dari sebuah trik kekanakan hingga sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan nyawa seseorang. Ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang orang normal tidak akan pernah pikirkan. Memang ia bukanlah orang biasa, Kim Mingyu adalah seorang putra mahkota yang akan menjadi Kaisar di masa yang akan datang.

Kim Mingyu sudah berumur 16 tahun namun ia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang akan mendampinginya kelak. Seharusnya, ia sudah dinikahkan ketika berumur 14 ataun 15 tahun, tetapi ia tidak pernah mau. Setiap tahun, Kaisar akan membujuknya agar mau segera dinikahkan tapi ia selalu menolak. Ia masih ingin bermain-main. Ia tidak mau bebannya menjadi semakin berat karena adanya seorang pendamping yang bahkan ia belum tentu sukai.

Kim Mingyu tidak suka tradisi dimana permaisurilah yang memilihkan istri untuk putra mahkota. Ia juga sempat melihat beberapa anak-anak perempuan dari para menteri namun tidak ada satupun yang bisa menarik hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau tahun ini?"

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku kan sudah bilang aku belum tertarik untuk menikah"

"Tapi kau sudah 16 tahun" Kata permaisuri, masih dengan nada yang sangat sabar. Kalau mood Mingyu sudah jelek, akan lebih sulit untuk membujuknya.

"Aku akan menikah saat usiaku 30 tahun"

"Saat aku berusia 30 tahun kau sudah berumur 11 tahun, nak" Kali ini, Kaisar yang berkata.

"Yasudah, nanti kalau aku berusia 30 tahun anakku akan berusia 1 tahun, bagaimana dengan itu?"

"KIM MINGYU!" Kaisar menaikkan suaranya, "Kau ini adalah seorang putra mahkota! Sampai kapan kau akan bersikap seperti ini? Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu sampai bulan purnama selesai!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Seungcheol! Bawa dia ke kamarnya!"

Seorang pemuda yang merupakan pengawal pribadi dari putra mahkota ini masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan keluarga tersebut, menundukkan kepalanya kepada seluruh keluarga kerajaan yang hadir sebelum ia berjalan kearah Mingyu dan menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Tubuh dari anggota kerajaan tidak boleh disentuh sembarangan, jadi, Seungcheol hanya bisa menunggu Mingyu untuk berjalan sendiri.

Mingyu mendengus.

Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tesebut.

"Anak yang sangat sulit untuk diatur" Kata kaisar.

"Sudahlah Yang Mulia, mungkin memang belum waktunya" Kata Permaisuri, berusaha untuk menenangkan suaminya itu.

"Ini sebabnya ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang seperti itu! Kau terlalu memanjakannya!"

"Kau yang selama ini memanjakannya!"

"Buktinya dari tadi kau yang selalu membelanya!"

"Aku hanya-"

"Sudah, sudah" Ibu Suri yang dari tadi hanya mengamati sambil meminum tehnya itu akhirnya angkat bicara, "Bukankah ia memang sudah diramalkan untuk menikah terlambat?"

Mendengar hal itu Kaisar dan Permaisuri terdiam.

"Musim seminya yang ke 20, ia akan menemukan orang yang telah ditakdirkan untuknya saat itu. Kalian ingat perkataan cenayang Park, kan?"

Betul, waktu Mingyu baru lahir ia diramalkan oleh seorang cenayang handal. Kim Mingyu dikatakan akan menikah terlambat karena baru akan bertemu dengan pasangannya saat musim semi ke 20 dalam hidupnya.

"Kalau saat itu pasangan yang ditakdirkan belum datang juga, maka kita bisa mulai memaksanya" Lanjut Ibu Suri.

Kaisar dan Permaisuri hanya dapat menghela nafas.

Mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibu Suri adalah hal yang paling benar.

Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka memaksaku untuk menikah, Cheol!"

Itu adalah hal pertama yang dikatakan oleh Mingyu ketika ia tiba di dalam kamarnya, kesal.

"Tapi bukannya memang sudah waktunya?"

Mingyu memberikan pandangan yang begitu tajam kepada teman dan juga pengawal pribadi yang sudah ia kenal sejak berumur 7 tahun ini.

"Kenapa kau juga bersikap seperti ini?!" Mingyu frustrasi. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menikah begitu cepat. Memangnya apa bagusnya menikah dengan cepat?!

"Aku masih 16 tahun!"

"Sudah cukup berumur"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukaimu!" Mingyu bertolak pinggang sambil memperhatikan pengawalnya yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi lantai.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka menghukumku dengan cara seperti ini?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan di dalam kamar selama 3 hari?"

"Membaca buku?"

"Yang benar saja?!" Kata Mingyu sebelum ia mendapatkan sebuah ide gila, "Aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran"

Saat itu, Mingyu hanya ingin membuat Kaisar merasa bersalah karena telah menghukumnya. Tapi siapa yang akan tahu, kalau ternyata trik kecilnya itu justru membuat hidupnya berubah.

.

.

.

Di sebuah desa kecil yang terletak cukup jauh dari ibu kota, tinggalah sebuah keluarga kecil harmonis yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan dua anak laki-laki. Jeon Woojin, pengusaha perkebunan teh ini memiliki reputasi yang sangat baik. Ia juga memiliki seorang istri yang sering membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan terutama dalam hal obat-obatan serta dua putra yang pintar dan memiliki sikap yang baik. Keluarga mereka terbilang sangat berkecukupan karena usahanya yang begitu maju, mereka juga banyak mengirimkan hasil produk mereka ke banyak kota-kota di tanah Joseon.

Keluarga Jeon ini terlalu sempurna, ya?

Tapi suatu hari, langit seakan runtuh bagi keluarga tersebut.

Seluruh Joseon dilanda duka karena adanya kabar yang mengatakan kalau Kaisar, Permaisuri dan Ibu Suri telah meninggal dunia. Penyebabnya? Racun. Ya, mereka semua diracuni oleh salah satu dayang yang ada di istana. Putra Mahkota pun terpaksa diangkat menjadi kaisar di umurnya yang masih 16 tahun itu, juga tanpa permaisuri di sisinya.

Pada awalnya semua masih berjalan baik untuk keluarga Jeon, hingga suatu hari, mereka mendapat kabar kalau ijin usaha mereka terpaksa harus dicabut. Alasannya? Karena saat meracuni Kaisar, Permaisuri serta Ibu Suri, dayang tersebut menggunakan teh yang dibeli dari usaha milik keluarga Jeon ini. Dengan cepat, berita tesebut tersebar luas. Hal itu mengakibatkan banyak orang yang sudah membeli teh dari usaha keluarga Jeon ingin meminta agar uangnya dikembalikan. Tanah perkebunan mereka disita, rumah yang tadinya megah dan mewah itu terpaksa harus dijual dan mereka pindah ke rumah yang sangat kecil dan kumuh.

Tekanan dari usahanya yang harus tutup secara tiba-tiba, hutang yang kian menumpuk serta perlakuan yang sangat begitu tidak adil bagi keluarganya ini mengakibatkan Jeon Woojin untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Tak lama setelah itu, istrinya pun menyusulnya. Mereka meninggalkan kedua putranya di dunia yang begitu kejam sendirian.

Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan putra sulung dari dua bersaudara itu memang selalu memiliki sifat yang mandiri. Ia tidak pernah goyah sedikitpun ketika orang-orang akan memberikan pandakan jijik atau benci terhadapnya. Atau juga ketika orang-orang akan mengatakan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dikatakan kepada anak berusia 16 tahun. Ia tetap teguh dan menjalani hidupnya dengan baik.

Namun berbeda dengan kakaknya, Jeon Jiwoo justru memilih untuk hidup di jalan yang kurang baik. Mungkin semua itu karena usianya yang masih terbilang muda, ia tidak bisa menerima segala perlakuan jahat begitu saja seperti kakaknya. Ia kemudian bergaul dengan para pencuri dan penjahat. Ia merasa senang dan hebat karena dapat membuat orang-orang yang dulu begitu jahat kepadanya mendapatkan pelajaran.

Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun berlalu sejak orang tua mereka pergi. Perlakuan yang didapat dari orang sekitar tidaklah berbeda, namun setidaknya dengan bertambahnya usia, mereka bisa menjadi lebih bijak, kan? Tapi tidak bagi Jiwoo.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Tanya Wonwoo ketika ia melihat adiknya baru pulang tengah malam seperti itu.

"Kau peduli apa?" Tanya Jiwoo balik kepada kakaknya.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya lagi?"

"Hyung" Panggil Jiwoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, "Aku dengar menteri Han sangat menyukaimu. Kenapa kau tidak menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi selingkuhannya saja? Kau akan hidup enak"

"Jeon Jiwoo"

"Bukankah kau suka perhatian seperti itu, huh? Dari dulu, orang-orang selalu memujamu. Putra sulung keluarga Jeon sangat pintar dan berwajah tampan. Oh, jangan lupa juga bagaimana orang tua kita selalu memberikanmu yang terbaik hanya karena kau diramal akan memiliki hidup ynag sederajat dengan matahari(kaisar). Ya, mungkin saja akan menjadi baik kalau kau mau jadi selingkuhan si brengsek Han itu"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tidak bisa melawan perkataan adiknya. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Jiwoo selalu merasa di nomor duakan, bagaimana semua orang akan memuji dan menyayangi Wonwoo, bahkan kedua orang tuanya juga suka memberikan perlakuan yang berbeda terkadang. Wonwoo tahu betul kalau Jiwoo sering merasa iri sejak kecil.

"Lebih baik kau cepat tidur"

"Jangan sok bersikap seperti seorang kakak. Aku muak dengan itu" Kata Jiwoo sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya.

Sudah berapa kali Wonwoo mendengar perkataan semacam itu? Tapi berapa kali pun ia mendengarnya, perasaan itu masih sama. Sakit. Mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lainnya di dunia ini, tapi kenapa mereka harus bersikap seperti ini? Apa hubungan mereka akan tetap seperti ini hingga mereka tua nanti?

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan seluruh pikiran dan perasaan buruk yang ada di dalamnya. Ia harus berkonsentrasi, ia masih harus menyelesaikan cerita fiksi yang sedang ia buat ini besok.

Wonwoo yang dari dulu sangat cerdas di bidang sastra ini memiliki pekerjaan sampingan yaitu menulis cerita fiksi. Karya-karyanya pun cukup disukai oleh banyak anak muda seumurannya. Cerita cinta. Wonwoo yang belum pernah jatuh cinta itu terkadang kesulitan untuk menulis cerita seperti itu. Namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan, ia hanya menulis apa yang ia pikir bagus dan yah, karya-karyanya memang jadinya bagus.

"Paman Yoon!" Panggil Wonwoo ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya dan anak seusianya sendiri sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini cerita fiksi yang baru aku buat" Kata Wonwoo sambil memperlihatkan buku berisikan cerita yang selesai dibuat 2 jam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa menyelesaikan buku lainnya dalam waktu 15 hari" Kata Jeonghan, anak dari paman Yoon yang merupakan penggemar berat cerita-cerita Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak ada kerjaan lain, hehe" Jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, apa kau ada waktu luang awal musim semi nanti?" Tanya Paman Yoon.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa pada saat itu. Aku hanya perlu mulai menanam bibit-bibit lagi setelah musim dingin selesai" Kata Wonwoo.

"Bagus kalau begitu" Kata Paman Yoon, "Apa kau mau ikut aku ke ibu kota?"

"Ibu kota?"

"Iya, tepatnya ke istana. Kaisar akan genap berusia 20 tahun dan istana akan merayakannya dengan cukup besar. Aku harus mengirimkan beberapa bahan makanan kesana" Jelas ayah dari Jeonghan ini, "Tentu saja aku juga akan memberikanmu uang"

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Wonwoo cukup antusias. Ia selalu ingin tahu bagaimana istana kerajaan itu terlihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia juga selalu mendengar soal sebuah kolam indah dengan jembatan kecil yang hanya bisa dilewati oleh Kaisar yang baru itu.

Lagipula, Wonwoo juga cukup penasaran dengan wajah dari Kaisar Mingyu. Wonwoo merasa kalau mereka seakan memiliki jalan hidup yang mirip-mirip. Keluarga mereka meninggal di saat yang berdekatan. Wonwoo tahu betul bagaimana rasanya tiba-tiba memiliki sebuah beban berat yang harus ia topang. Bagi Wonwoo sendiri sudah cukup berat, lalu, bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Putra Mahkota yang harus tiba-tiba menjadi Kaisar seperti itu?

"Kau ikut tidak, Jeonghan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku tadinya ingin ikut, tapi setelah tahu betapa jauhnya perjalanan yang harus ditempuh. Aku pikir-pikir lagi"

"Kau seperti putri raja saja" Ucap Wonwoo.

"Enak saja putri! Kau yang seperti putri, kau kan cantik"

"Mananya cantik?! Aku ini tampan"

Wonwoo sering sekali mendengar kalau ia ini agak cantik untuk ukuran pria. Sebetulnya Wonwoo tidak menyukai perkataan itu dan Jeonghan memang sengaja mengatakan itu agar Wonwoo sebal.

"Beri jalan, untuk putri raja" Tambah Jeonghan, iseng.

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat kelakuan Jeonghan. Tentu Wonwoo tidak akan marah, ia tidak akan bisa marah kepada Jeonghan karena ia telah menjadi teman yang baik baginya selama ini. Ditambah lagi keluarganya juga sering membantu Wonwoo. Ia merasa berhutang budi dan akan selalu berterima kasih kepada mereka.

Tanpa terasa, musim dingin telah berlalu dan musim semi pun datang. Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan saat itu, Paman Yoon dan Wonwoo pergi ke istana untuk mengantarkan beberapa bahan pangan yang dibutuhkan untuk pesta. Ada sekitar 7 orang lainnya yang pergi bersama mereka.

Apa yang dikatakan Jeonghan memang benar. Perjalanan menuju istana sangatlah jauh, memakan sekitar 2 hari.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, nak?" Tanya Paman Yoon, khawatir karena Wonwoo terlihat begitu kelelahan. Wajahnya juga terlihat agak pucat dan keringatnya sudah mengucur padahal udara masih cukup dingin.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Wonwoo, tidak ingin membuat Paman Yoon khawatir.

"Mungkin kita harus beristirahat sebentar"

"Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja" Wonwoo tidak ingin membuat mereka sampai di istana terlambat. Mereka harus sampai tepat waktu dan Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi beban.

"Kalau kau sudah tidak tahan bilang ya, kita bisa istirahat dulu sejenak"

Wonwoo menanggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja hanya itu pilihan yang ada. Tidak mungkin kan Paman Yoon meninggalkan Wonwoo di tengah antah berantah seperti ini sendirian?

Setelah memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berjalan dan tidak manja, Wonwoo akhirnya bisa mulai melihat banyaknya orang berlalu-lalang. Mereka sudah sampai di ibu kota. Kota itu terlihat begitu ramai dan penuh warna, sangat berbeda dengan desanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka akhirnya sampai di istana. Karena mereka hanya orang awam yang mengantarkan bahan pangan, maka mereka masuk ke istana lewat belakang.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang terlebih dahulu" Kata tuan Yoon setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, "Kau bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Nanti temui aku di pintu gerbang istana dalam 1 jam"

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat senang karena mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat-lihat dulu. Ia sudah menghabiskan waktu 2 hari dalam perjalanan, ia tentu tidak akan bisa pulang begitu saja tanpa melihat-lihat ibu kota.

Wonwoo mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ibu kota benar-benar bagus, ia suka sekali disana. Ia pun berharap kalau suatu hari nanti ia bisa tinggal disana. Mungkin buku-bukunya juga akan terjual lebih banyak lagi kalau ia menerbitkannya di ibu kota. Dengan langkah kaki yang terasa begitu ringan, ia berjalan dan berjalan tanpa menyadari kalau ia telah sampai ke suatu tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia datangi.

Wonwoo pun baru menyadari kalau tempatnya sekarang itu terasa begitu berbeda. Kelopak bunga sakura yang akan gugur ketika ditiup angin itu sudah menghiasi sebuah taman yang terlihat begitu terurus.

Terurus?

Kenapa ada taman seperti ini di tengah ibu kota?

Wah, Wonwoo benar-benar suka kota ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wonwoo membatu ketika mendengar suara tersebut. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat seorang lelaki berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup begitu kencang ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Bunga-bunga sakura tersebut berdansa di udara, mengikuti arah keman angin berhembus. Suara kicauan burung-burung di udara pun seperti sebuah lagu, mereka seperti sedang merayakan sesuatu.

Keduanya hanya dapat saling memandangi satu sama lain, entah apa yang terjadi tapi seperti ada sebuah tarikan yang begitu kuat sehingga keduanya tidak bisa membuang pandangan mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba, Wonwoo kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tertarik ngga?

Lanjut ngga nih?

Reviewnya yah, jadi aku tahu gimana menurut kalian tentang ff ini.

Okay then, see you3


	2. The Sun

_"_ _Putra mahkota!"_

 _"_ _Yang mulia Permaisuri telah melahirkan seorang putra mahkota!"_

 _Seorang lelaki berlarian di sepanjang pasar sambil berteriak memberitakan kabar baik yang baru saja datang dari istana. Seorang Putra Mahkota telah lahir. Masa depan dari kerajaan, masa depan dari Goryeo. Seluruh warga di desa kecil itu pun terlihat bahagia ketika mendengar hal tersebut._

 _Di tempat yang sama, terlihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang melihat ke arah pakaian-pakaian kecil yang ada di hadapan mereka._

 _"_ _Sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya si pedagang baju itu kepada mereka._

 _"_ _Bulan ke 5" Jawab sang istri sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang terlihat besar. Ia sedang mengandung anak pertamanya._

 _"_ _Aku harap kau akan mendapat anak laki-laki"_

 _"_ _Kami tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu, anak laki-laki atau perempuan juga sama saja" Jawab si suami sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _Ei, bagaimana mungkin? Anak lelaki tentu lebih baik! Mereka kan membawa nama keluarga" Si pedagang memberikan pandangan yang tidak mengenakan._

 _Pada jaman itu, anak lelaki memang jauh dianggap lebih superior karena membawa nama keluarga. Namun bagi keluarga Jeon ini, mereka tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal seperti itu. Bisa bersatu dan hidup bersama merupakan hal yang tidak mereka dapatkan dengan mudah. Maka ketika mereka bisa membangun sebuah keluarga yang mereka idam-idamkan sejak dulu, yang mereka harapkan hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan._

 _"_ _Hei Ibu tua! Pergi dari sini! Jangan mengotori pakaian-pakaianku!"_

 _Sepasang suami istri itu terkejut ketika melihat seorang gelandangan dengan pakaian yang sangat kotor berada tepat di samping mereka. Tidak, bukan karena merasa geli atau jijik tapi karena orang itu datang dengan tiba-tiba. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya sebelum si pedagang berbicara. Namun yang anehnya, gelandangan ini hanya melihat kearah perut besar si istri yang sedang mengandung._

 _Tuan Jeon merogoh kantungnya untuk mengambil beberapa keping uang. Uang yang memang tidak begitu banyak karena ia sendiri bisa dibilang agak kekurangan._

 _"_ _Aku harap ini cukup untuk beberapa hari" Kata Tuan Jeon._

 _Gelandangan itu menaikkan pandangannya ke arah Tuan Jeon dan Nyonya Jeon. Ia memandangi mereka dengan seksama._

 _"_ _Anakmu" Mulai si gelandangan, "Ia akan memiliki sifat yang pintar dan penyayang seperti ayahnya dan juga wajah yang begitu memikat serta manis seperti ibunya. Kehadirannya di dunia juga akan menjadi sebuah keberuntungan untuk kalian. Usaha kalian akan dilipat kali gandakan ketika ia terlahir"_

 _Ketika mendengar itu mereka tersenyum lebar. Walaupun ia seorang gelandangan, tapi mereka sangat senang karena mendengar 'doa' dari orang lain untuk anak pertama mereka. Namun ketika mendengar kelanjutannya, raut wajah mereka barubah._

 _"_ _Disaat Sang Matahari kesulitan untuk bersinar, anakmulah yang akan membantunya menemukan cahayanya lagi"_

 _"_ _Sang Matahari?"_

 _Bukankah matahari adalah sebutan untuk kaisar raja? Tidak mungkin kan mereka yang berasal dari desa kecil dan tidak memiliki kekuasaan seperti ini bisa memiliki hubugan dengan Kaisar Raja._

 _"_ _Takdir telah memutuskan. Pada awalnya semua akan sedikit berat, namun, semuanya akan menjadi baik. Hidupnya akan seperti Sang Matahari"_

 _Mendengar itu, sepasang suami istri ini terkejut bukan main. Apa maksudnya hidup anak mereka akan seperti Sang Matahari?!_

 _"_ _Won yang artinya berputar dan Woo yang artinya menolong. Aku harap anakmu ini bisa menolongnya dengan sepenuh hati"_

 _"_ _Nama yang baik" Kata Nyonya Jeon, suka dengan saran nama yang diberikan. Walau ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gelandangan itu katakana tapi nama tersebut terdengar begitu indah dan istimewa._

 _"_ _Jeon Wonwoo"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wonwoo_

 _Wonwoo_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, air matanya terjatuh dan jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. ia terdiam sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Ia baru saja memimpikan orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum lebar. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia namun tiba-tiba seluruh senyuman itu menghilang dari wajah mereka. Wonwoo juga mengingat dua kata yang mereka katakana kepadanya.

 _Maafkan kami_

Kenapa mereka harus meminta maaf?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Wonwoo melihat ke arah suara tersebut. Ia tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada seseorang yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Kepalanya masih terasa berputar, ia juga dapat merasakan kalau suhu tubuhnya begitu tinggi. Apa ia sedang sakit?

Tunggu dulu. Wonwoo ada dimana sekarang?

Ia berusaha untuk memfokuskan pandangannya kepada seorang wanita yang bersamanya sebelum matanya berpindah melihat ke segala arah dari ruangan itu. Langit-langit kayu yang terlihat kokoh berwarna merah dan kuning serta barang-barang yang ia tahu pasti harganya cukup mahal. Bahkan kasur tempatnya berbaring saat ini terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat. Wonwoo tidak pernah merasakan kasur yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan suara yang lemah. Ia benar-benar sedang sakit.

"Istana Tulip"

"Huh?" Istana Tulip?! Bukankan itu adalah tempat dimana Sang Kaisar menerima tamu-tamunya? Wonwoo pernah mempelajari soal hal itu sebelumnya. Nama-nama istana, lokasinya serta kegunaannya.

"Aku akan memanggil tabib kerajaan dulu untuk memeriksa keadaanmu. Aku juga harus melaporkan kepada Kaisar kalau kau telah bangun"

Tunggu dulu.

Tabib kerajaan?! Melapor kepada Kaisar?!

"Apa maksudmu?" Wonwoo benar-benar kebingungan. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tidak sejalan dengan hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang, bangun dari kasur nyaman itu dan keluar dari ruangan aneh ini untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Matanya juga terasa begitu berat. Ia benar-benar ingin tidur.

"Istirahatlah dulu, aku akan segera kembali" Kata wanita itu sebelum ia meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja.

Ketika wanita itu bangun dan memperlihatkan pakaian yang ia kenakan, Wonwoo jadi cukup yakin kalau ia benar sedang berada di istana.

Bukankan pakaian yang ia kenakan tadi adalah pakaian dayang-dayang kerajaan?

Jadi Wonwoo benar-benar sedang berada di Istana Tulip sekarang? Tapi kenapa? Lalu, dimana paman Yoon? Ia pasti sedang kebingungan mencari Wonwoo. Paman Yoon tidak akan pulang dan meninggalkan ia sendirian.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya sekarang, namun, ia tidak bisa melawan tubuhnya yang benar-benar butuh istirahat lebih lagi ini. Dengan perlahan, ia pun kembali tertidur.

.

"Kau bilang tadi dia sudah bangun?"

 _'_ _Siapa?'_ Pikir Wonwoo ketika suara orang tersebut membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Wonwoo tidak membuka matanya, namun ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat sedang membelai wajahnya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia"

 _'_ _Yang Mulia?'_

.

Wonwoo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terlelap. Namun, suatu hal yang pasti adalah ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, ia dapat merasakan kalau hari sudah cukup malam. Bagaimana ia tahu? Wonwoo adalah orang yang terbiasa berada di dalam rumah, jadi ia tahu cara untuk membedakan waktu hanya dari suasana dan udara.

Wonwoo berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan kali ini ia berhasil. Walaupun tubuhnya masih agak sedikit terasa lemas, ia sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wonwoo melihat ke seluruh arah untuk memperhatikan ruangan aneh itu sebelum matanya terjatuh kepada seorang wanita di pojok ruangan, duduk dengan kepala menunduk, sepertinya ia ketiduran. Mata Wonwoo kemudian menangkap sebuah baki kecil dengan sebuah mangkuk dan sendok di atasnya. Ia pun membuka tutup mangkuk itu karena penasaran. Bubur.

Lapar. Wonwoo benar-benar lapar, dan melihat bagaimana baki tersebut ditaruh tepat di samping kasurnya ini menandakan kalau bubur itu disediakan untuknya. Tapi tentu saja, ia tidak bisa langsung memakannya begitu saja. Pertama, itu tidak sopan, kedua, bagaimana kalau ada hal-hal aneh di dalam situ?

Ketika Wonwoo menutup kembali mangkuk itu, suara aduan kedua beling tersebut berhasil membangungkan wanita yang tadinya tertidur pulas. Bahkan hanya dengan suara sekecil itu ia bisa terbangun? Dayang-dayang kerajaan memang hebat.

"Oh! Apa Tuan ingin aku memanaskan bubur itu dulu?" Tanya dayang itu sambil berjalan cepat menuju Wonwoo sebelum ia berlutut di hadapannya. Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa aku berada disini?" Tanya Wonwoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan si dayang sebelumnya.

"Tuan hilang kesadaran tadi pagi. Kata tabib Tuan kelelahan dan kurang gizi" Jawabnya masih sambil menunduk. Wonwoo benar-benar heran kenapa Dayang itu memperlakukannya seperti itu. Mereka kan sederajat.

"Huh? Kurang gizi?" Wonwoo cukup kaget ketika mendengarnya. Sebetulnya Jeonghan sering mengejeknya kekurangan gizi karena tubuhnya begitu kurus, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia benar-benar kekurangan gizi.

Tidak heran.

"Bisa kau naikkan kepalamu? Juga, kau tidak perlu berlutut seperti itu. Aku agak sedikit tidak nyaman melihatnya"

Setelah mendengar itu, dayang tersebut langsung berdiri.

"Makan malammu, tuan"

Wonwoo melirik mangkuk bubur itu sekali lagi. Apa ia benar-benar boleh memakannya?

"Yang Mulia sengaja memesan bubur ayam ginseng. Ia juga mengatakan kalau Tuan harus memakannya"

Yang Mulia?

Lalu, kenapa dayang ini tiba-tiba menggunakan kata 'Tuan'? Waktu Wonwoo tersadar siang tadi dayang ini menggunakan kata 'kau'. Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah begini?

Wonwoo tidak peduli. Yang ia perdulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana bubur ini terasa begitu lezat ketika ia mencicipinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasakan bubur seperti ini. Ia biasanya hanya makan bubur tepung dan semacamnya. Mimpi apa ia hingga bisa merasakan bubur seperti ini? Di dalam istana pula.

"Setelah makan malam, Tuan harus siap-siap"

"Siap-siap untuk?"

"Bertemu Yang Mulia Kaisar"

Mata Wonwoo membulat. Bertemu Yang Mulia Kaisar?! Bubur yang tadinya sudah berada dalam mulut Wonwoo itu tersembur keluar. Ia terkejut bukan main. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Kaisar? Apa ia telah melakukan sesuatu?!

"Untuk apa?! Lalu, dimana pamanku? Ia pasti khawatir karena tidak menemukanku, aku harus pergi sekarang!" Wonwoo sudah siap untuk kabur dari tempat itu sekarang juga.

"Tenang, Tuan. Yang Mulia Kaisar hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Lalu, pamanmu juga sudah tahu kalau kau berada disini"

"Pamanku dimana?"

Dayang itu terdiam sejenak. Matanya melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum ia menjawab, "Aku juga tidak yakin. Mungkin ada di ruangan lain? Atau tinggal di kota? Atau mungkin sudah kembali ke desanya?"

"Tidak mungkin ia kembali tanpaku"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu mungkin ia sedang istirahat di ruangan lain atau di penginapan di kota" Kata Dayang tersebut dengan tenang.

"Segera habiskan makanmu, Tuan. Yang Mulia Kaisar sudah menunggu"

Rasanya Wonwoo tidak bisa menelan bubur itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?! Kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan kaisar?! Wonwoo sengaja memakan bubur itu dengan lama agar ia bisa mengulur waktu. Ia tidak siap. Ia tidak mau. Setelah berusaha mengulur-ulur waktu sebisa mungkin, ia akhirnya menghabiskan satu mangkuk kecil bubur itu dalam waktu kurang lebih satu jam. Ia harap waktu sudah sangat larut sehingga pertemuan dengan Kaisar bisa diundur hingga pagi hari, namun sebelum pagi datang, ia akan kabur terlebih dahulu. Ya, itu adalah rencana Wonwoo. Namun ternyata semua tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia inginkan.

Setelah ia selesai makan, dayang itu kembali ke ruangan Wonwoo dengan sebuah baju sutra yang terlihat begitu mewah dan mahal. Baju yang seumur hidup Wonwoo tidak pernah gunakan, atau mimpi untuk gunakan. Atasan dari hanbok tersebut berwarna biru tua dengan pita berwarna langit sedangkan celananya berwana abu-abu. Kain sutra mahal memang berbeda, ketika Wonwoo mengenakannya, ia merasa kalau bahan dari pakaian itu benar-benar baik. Bahkan lebih baik daripada pakaian termahal yang ia bisa temukan di desanya. Wonwoo pun merasa sangat terbebani. Bagaimana kalau ia mengotori pakaian ini?!

"Ikuti saya, Tuan" Dayang tersebut berkata agar Wonwoo segera berhenti melihat ke arah dirinya sendiri di depan kaca untuk bergegas menemui Sang Kaisar. Waktu sudah begitu larut, tapi Kaisar masih bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo malam itu juga.

Ketika Wonwoo menapakkan kakinya keluar ruangan, ia bisa merasakan angin malam yang menyapanya. Di depan kamar tempat ia singgah, terdapat sebuah kolam. Walaupun hari sudah gelap, Wonwoo bisa tahu kalau pemandangan di depan ruangannya begitu indah. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat betapa indahnya kolam tersebut ketika pagi telah datang. Wonwoo juga memperhatikan bangunan tempatnya berada. Ia benar-benar sedang berada di istana. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Wonwoo dapat melihat sebuah bangunan yang cukup megah di hadapannya.

Apa ini ruangan pribadi Kaisar?

Wonwoo pun mengikuti jalan dayang yang sedari siang bersamanya itu. Jujur saja, dayang yang sedang berjalan di depannya ini begitu cantik. Sayang sekali ia harus hidup sebagai dayang. Kalau ia hidup sebagai orang biasa, pasti banyak sekali lelaki yang ingin menikahinya.

"Yang Mulia, tamu Yang Mulia telah tiba" Kata kasim yang berjaga di depan ruangan Kaisar.

"Masuk"

Wonwoo membatu. Jadi ia benar-benar akan bertemu dengan Kaisar?! Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan?!

Beberapa dayang yang juga berjaga di depan ruangan Kaisar membuka pintunya. Wonwoo pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Kaisar tersebut sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Ia pun berlutut dan membungkuk, menunggu untuk perintah dari Sang Kaisar.

"Naikkan wajahmu"

Jantung Wonwoo berdetak begitu kencang, namun ia tetap melakukan perintah dari Kaisar tersebut. Dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, ia menaikkan wajahnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh melihat langsung ke arah mata Kaisar, jadi Wonwoo memilih untuk memejamkan matanya saja.

Wonwoo dapat mendengar sebuah tawa kecil.

Kenapa Kaisar tertawa?! Apa ia sedang dibohongi?! Mendapat pikiran seperti itu, ia pun segera membuka matanya dan siap untuk mengomeli siapapun yang berhasil membuat jantungnya hampir copot ini. Namun, ketika ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan jubah merah di hadapannya, jantung Wonwoo kembali berdetak begitu kencang.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat orang yang begitu berkuasa berada tepat di depannya, hanya berjarak sekitar 3 meter darinya. Wonwoo pun tidak kuasa dengan bagaimana matanya memperhatikan wajah dari Kaisar itu. Entah kenapa, Kaisar pun tidak marah ketika melihat Wonwoo memperhatikannya seperti itu. Kalau orang lain, mungkin mereka sudah kehilangan kedua bola mata mereka.

Wonwoo sering mendengar kalau Kaisar muda ini memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Tapi, Wonwoo tidak tahu kalau ia akan setampan ini. Dengan wajah setampan itu, siapa yang tidak akan mau dengannya? Ditambah lagi ia adalah pemimpin dari Goryeo. Pasti banyak sekali wanita-wanita yang telah menggodanya. Tapi kenapa hingga sekarang ia masih belum menemukan seorang permaisuri?

Tunggu dulu! Wajah itu… Kalau begitu orang yang Wonwoo temui di taman tadi pagi adalah Yang Mulia Kaisar?!

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jeon Wonwoo, Yang Mulia" Jawab Wonwoo secepat mungkin, namun tetap berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar sedikitpun.

"Jeon Wonwoo" Ulang Kaisar, "Nama yang indah"

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia" Kata Wonwoo sambil kembali menunduk.

Kaisar muda yang bernama lengkap Kim Mingyu ini menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kamar di istana Tulip nyaman?"

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia. Terima kasih karena telah bermurah hati meminjamkan kamar di Istana Tulip untuk hamba yang rendah ini" Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tahu kata-kata macam apa yang harus ia gunakan. Ia takut kalau pilihan katanya terdengar tidak sopan di telinga Kaisar Goryeo ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu karena mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disana"

Huh?

Mata Wonwoo kembali melihat kearah Kaisar untuk mencari tahu apakah ia sedang bercanda atau tidak. Tapi ketika melihat kalau hanya ada keseriusan di wajahnya, Wonwoo pun segera menunduk kembali.

"Ha.. hamba tidak mengerti maksud Yang Mulia"

"Apa perkataanku begitu sulit untuk dimengerti?"

"T-Tidak! Hamba yang terlalu bodoh. Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia!" Wonwoo menunduk lebih rendah lagi. Bahaya. Ia bisa kehilangan nyawa kalau salah bicara.

"Tidak perlu memikirkan terlalu dalam, apa yang aku ucapkan ya itu yang aku maksud. Kau akan tinggal di Istana Tulip mulai hari ini"

Walau dengan wajah yang menghadap ke lantai, Wonwoo dapat merasakan kalau Sang Kaisar sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Sebuah tangan yang besar meraih dagu Wonwoo dan membuatnya melihat ke arah Kaisar yang sekarang berjongkok di hadapannya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak sekitar 15 cm. Terlalu dekat.

"Kau mengerti?"

Entah kenapa, Sang Kaisar seakan sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak akan mau mendengar kata tidak keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Lagipula, siapa yang cukup gila untuk menolak tawaran dari Kaisar? Kecuali mereka sudah siap untuk mati.

Namun, kata-kata Sang Kaisar selanjutnya membuat Wonwoo berpikir ulang.

Berpikir ulang kalau mungkin saja kematian bisa menjadi pilihan kedua yang tidak begitu sulit baginya.

"Aku menginginkanmu"

.

.

.

Gimana2? Masih menarik, kah?

Btw guys, ini rada angst yah. Kan cerita Joseon pasti ada lah angst. Gabisa dibuat fully fluff. Tapi ini ngga fully angst. Campuran lah biar enak kyk gado-gado hehe.

Reviewnya yah yeaaahhh biar semangat nulisnya haha~


	3. The Moon

_Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Nama tersebut begitu terkenal di desa kecil yang bernama Changwon. Putra sulung dari pemilik perkebunan teh Jeon Hansung itu memang tidak seperti anak lelaki seusianya. Kulit putih bersih, sepasang mata tajam yang menyerupai seekor rubah, hidung yang tinggi serta bibir kemerahan alami. Tidak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya memang sangat memikat dan tidak biasa. Ia mungkin agak sedikit lebih kurus dibandingkan dengan lelaki pada umumnya, tapi justru tubuh kurus itulah yang membuat tubuh tingginya itu semakin menonjol. Rambut hitam dan halus itu pun selalu tertiup angin dengan mudah._

 _Terlalu indah. Jeon Wonwoo itu tidak terlihat seperti manusia biasa._

 _Perawakannya yang sempurna itu sudah cukup menjadi buah bibir di desa kecil itu, namun ternyata bukan hanya itu saja. Jeon Wonwoo juga terkenal dengan otaknya yang cerdas serta sifatnya yang menyenangkan. Ia mungkin bukan tipe yang banyak bicara, namun ia selalu sopan dan berusaha untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan orang-orang di desa itu._

 _"_ _Wonwoo! Buah-buah hari ini segar sekali loh, aku baru memetiknya tadi pagi" Kata seorang pedagang buah kepada Wonwoo yang sedang berjalan-jalan di pasar._

 _"_ _Selamat pagi, bibi Oh" Sapa Wonwoo ramah sebelum matanya menuju kepada buah-buah yang berada di atas meja jualannya, "Hmm.. kalau begitu aku beli jeruknya 5 nyang"_

 _"_ _Kau memang memiliki mata yang baik, nak!" Bibi Oh tersenyum sebelum memilihkan jeruk-jeruk terbaik untuknya, "Spesial untuk calon menantuku, 2 buah persik"_

 _Calon menantu. Ya. Wonwoo itu juga bisa dibilang adalah calon menantu ideal di desa itu. Siapa yang tidak mau anaknya menikah dengan anak sulung dari keluarga Jeon itu?_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Bi. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya" Wonwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil berpamitan._

 _Selain populer di kalangan ibu-ibu, Wonwoo juga populer di kalangan perempuan remaja seumurannya. Ia sering sekali disapa ketika sedang berjalan, atau ditanyakan pendapat ikat rambut mana yang cocok untuk digunakan dan lain sebagainya. Mereka akan terlihat begitu senang ketika berbincang dengan Wonwoo._

 _Namun ternyata, pesona Jeon Wonwoo itu bukan hanya bekerja untuk para wanita saja tetapi pria juga. Beberapa lelaki di desanya juga cukup berani untuk menunjukkan ketertarikan mereka. Wonwoo cukup sering dihadiahi bunga yang katanya tidak bisa mengalahkan kecantikannya. Wonwoo sendiri sebetulnya tidak suka dikatakan cantik karena ia itu laki-laki._

 _"_ _Hey sayang mau kemana?"_

 _Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas ketika mendengar suara itu. Kang Dongho. Lelaki seusia Wonwoo ini adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berani menggoda Wonwoo di depan umum._

 _"_ _Mau aku temani?" Lanjut Dongho walaupun Wonwoo tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali._

 _"_ _Kalau butuh apa-apa jangan segan-segan untuk memanggilku, ya" Dongho itu sebetulnya baik. Cuma Wonwoo benar-benar risih dengan perlakuannya._

 _Oke, jadi orang-orang yang mengagumi Wonwoo itu terbagi menjadi ibu-ibu yang menganggapnya sebagai calon menantu, remaja wanita yang terlihat lucu, lelaki seusianya yang sangat menyebalkan dan yang terakhir ada juga tipe yang mengerikan._

 _Sebetulnya tipe mengerikan ini baru mulai berdatangan setelah orang tua Wonwoo meninggal. Berbeda dengan tipe-tipe sebelumnya yang justru mulai dingin dan menganggap Wonwoo tidak ada setelah masalah menimpa keluarganya itu._

 _Ya, lelaki dewasa mesum. Mengerikan._

 _Tidak sekali dua kali Wonwoo sering dicegat ditengah jalan saat malam hari. Lelaki yang umurnya bisa dua kali lipat darinya itu akan menggodanya, mengatakan hal-hal tidak senonoh dan juga menyentuhnya. Apalagi kalau mereka sedang mabuk, Wonwoo harus cepat-cepat lari kalau tidak bisa bahaya._

 _Tentu saja semua itu memang diakibatkan oleh wajah serta tubuhnya yang memikat itu. Banyak yang bilang kecantikan adalah berkat, kan? Tapi sebetulnya hal itu juga bisa saja adalah sebuah bencana._

 _Namun intinya, Wonwoo memang sudah sering menaklukan hati orang-orang karena penampilannya itu._

 _Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata seorang Jeon Wonwoo juga bisa memikat hati dari orang tertinggi di Goryeo?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku menginginkanmu"

Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Ia masih tidak bisa memahami apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Wonwoo ini biasanya cepat tanggap dan sangat cerdas tapi kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu bodoh? Semua yang ia dengar seakan begitu sulit untuk dimengerti. Apa karena ia baru saja sembuh?

Wonwoo masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sehingga ia tidak sadar kalau wajah Mingyu sudah mulai mendekat. Bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

Mata Wonwoo membesar, saluran pernafasannya seakan tersumbat, jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang, tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku.

Sang Kaisar… orang paling berkuasa di Goryeo ini sedang menciumnya? Apa Wonwoo sedang bermimpi?

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat. Ia merasakan kalau bibir dari Sang Kaisar sudah mulai bergerak, tangannya pun sudah mulai turun ke leher lalu menyelinap masuk ke bajunya. Wonwoo tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi, ia pun melakukan sesuatu yang muncul pertama kali di benaknya.

Ia sendiri cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Detakan jantungnya semakin cepat dan tubuhnya gemetaran hebat.

Ia baru saja mendorong Mingyu.

Ia baru saja mendorong Yang Mulai Kaisar.

Jeon Wonwoo, rakyat jelata yang tidak mempunyai jabatan atau keluarga kelas atas yang bisa mendukungnya dan menyelamatkannya dari amarah Kaisar berani-beraninya mendorong tubuh suci keturunan langit?!

Wonwoo segera menundukkan kepalanya lebih rendah lagi, hidungnya sudah menempel ke lantai.

"Y-yang Mulia, maafkan hamba. Hamba pantas dihukum mati" Suara Wonwoo bergetar. Ia benar-benar takut.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Suara Mingyu terdengar begitu dingin. Untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu ditolak. Tidak ada yang pernah berani menolak permintaan Kaisar sebelumnya.

"Yang Mulia, hamba pantas dihukum mati" Wonwoo hanya dapat mengulang perkataannya.

"Berikan alasan yang tepat sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tanganku untuk membunuh rakyat biasa sepertimu"

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi suara Mingyu terdengar begitu dingin. Bukankah sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kaisar Mingyu ini terkenal tidak memiliki rasa kasian? Kau sudah pasti mati Jeon Wonwoo.

"Hamba.. tidak bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang hamba tidak cintai"

Wonwoo menyesali alasan yang ia katakan. Sebetulnya apa yang ia katakan memang adalah kenyataan. Wonwoo tidak bisa tidur dengan sembarang orang seperti itu, apalagi hanya untuk kekuasaan, jabatan atau sejenisnya. Kalau memang ia membutuhkan hal-hal tersebut, mungkin ia sudah tidur dengan perdana mentri yang selalu membuntutinya itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, sekarang orang yang menginginkannya bukanlah orang biasa, melainkan Kaisar Goryeo. Bagaimana mungkin Wonwoo masih berani menolaknya?

Tapi ya memang seperti itulah Wonwoo. Ia cukup keras kepala. Seharusnya Wonwoo tidak usah memberikan alasan. Alasan apapun yang ia berikan akan membuatnya berakhir kehilangan kepalanya, kan?

Benak Wonwoo sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam hal-hal buruk yang ia pastikan akan menimpa dirinya, tapi ternyata nasib berkata lain.

"Baiklah"

Huh?

"Seokmin" Panggil Mingyu sebelum sebuah suara dari luar ruangannya itu menjawab panggilannya.

"Hamba disini Yang Mulia" Jawab Kasim yang bernama Seokmin itu.

"Bawa tamuku kembali ke kamarnya untuk istirahat" Lanjut Mingyu.

Pintu ruangan Mingyu terbuka. Wonwoo kemudian dapat mendengar langkah kaki berjalan ke arahnya. Hidung Wonwoo sendiri masih menempel di lantai, tidak bergerak maupun bergeser sejak tadi.

"Bangunlah dan kembali ke kamarmu, Wonwoo"

"B-baik, Yang Mulia"

Wonwoo segera bangun dan membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi sebelum ia mengikuti Seokmin untuk kembali ke kamarnya di Istana Tulip.

Sepanjang jalan, Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti berpikir. Seokmin dan dayang yang sudah melayani Wonwoo dari pagi itu hanya dapat berjalan di depannya, suasana canggung memenuhi udara. Wonwoo tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, kedua orang pekerja istana di depannya pun heran.

Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang berani melawan perintah Kaisar tapi masih bisa hidup seperti ini?

Mustahil.

"Saya permisi dulu" Seokmin berkata setelah mereka sampai di depan istana Tulip. Wonwoo kemudian membukukkan tubuhnya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak.

Wonwoo masih tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tangannya pun menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja melakukan kontak langsung dengan bibir Kaisar. Lagi-lagi matanya membesar. Ia tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?

"Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Suara lembut si dayang membangunkan Wonwoo dari lamunannya.

"Huh?" Wonwoo melihat ke arah sekitarnya untuk melihat kalau ia sudah berada di depan istana tulip, tempat ia akan tinggal untuk kedepannya.

"Apa Tuan membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Wonwoo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari dayang di depannya ini.

"Sejeong, Tuan"

"Sejeong?" Ulang Wonwoo. Sejeong kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tuan harus segera istirahat karena besok adalah hari yang penting" Kata Sejeong.

Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya, "Memangnya besok ada apa?"

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Yang Mulia Kaisar, Tuan. Istana akan melakukan pesta besar-besaran karena ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke 20. Maka dari itu, Tuan harus segera istirahat karena besok pasti akan sangat melelahkan"

Wonwoo mundur satu langkah ketika mendengar itu, sebuah pikiran aneh muncul di kepalanya. Jantungnya pun berdetak begitu kencang karena pikiran anehnya itu sendiri ini.

Kenapa akan sangat melelahkan?! Memangnya apa yang akan ia lakukan besok?!

Seperti dapat membaca apa yang Wonwoo sedang pikirkan, Sejeong tertawa. Ia pun segera menutup mulutnya ketika ia sadar kalau ia sedang menertawakan tamu dari Sang Kaisar. Walaupun ia sendiri tahu kalau tamu Kaisar ini bukanlah orang penting di Goryeo tapi tentu saja Sejeong bisa melihat bagaimana Kaisar memandangi lelaki di depannya ini ketika ia tertidur. Belum lagi pembicaraan mereka barusan juga cukup terdengar hingga luar. Tidak heran, Jeon Wonwoo ini memang memiliki wajah yang begitu menarik dan memikat, siapa yang tidak akan suka? Sejeong tahu betul hal apa yang Sang Kaisar inginkan dari lelaki kurus di depannya ini.

"Tuan tidak perlu khawatir" Kata Sejeong, berusaha untuk menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Jujur saja ya, bagaimana aku tidak akan khawatir?! Kaisar bilang dia menginginkanku! Apa maksudnya menginginkanku?!" Wonwoo tidak bisa menutupi kekhawatirannya. Suaranya sudah agak menaik.

"Apa yang kau dengar ya apa yang Yang Mulia Kaisar maksud" Sejeong mengucapkan hal yang baru saja Kaisar katakan sebelumnya.

"Jadi dia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan malam denganku?" Wonwoo bahkan tidak memanggil jabatan besar Kaisar lagi tapi 'dia', Wonwoo mungkin sudah gila dan sudah siap mati.

Sejeong cukup terkejut ketika mendengar itu, Ia segera menutup mulut Wonwoo dan mendorongnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Mata Sejeong melihat ke seluruh arah untuk meyakinkan kalau tidak ada orang di sana.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Lagipula seharusnya kau tadi tidak menolak Yang Mulia Kaisar seperti itu" Kali ini, Sejeong juga sudah tidak menggunakan panggilan 'Tuan' lagi.

Lebih baik, kan?

Wonwoo mengambil satu langkah mendekati Sejeong untuk berbisik, "Jadi… Kaisar suka laki-laki?"

Sejeong terlihat ketakutan. Apa ia baru saja membuat sebuah rumor buruk tentang Kaisar? Kalau sampai hal ini terdengar keluar sudah dipastikan ia bisa mati.

"Ya ampun, betapa lancangnya saya. Mohon lupakan semua yang sudah saya katakan, Tuan" Sejeong terjatuh kelantai, berlutut dan membungkuk.

"Hei, kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Bangun" Kata Wonwoo sambil menarik Sejeong agar kembali berdiri. Wonwoo tidak terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat Tuan berpikiran aneh tentang Yang Mulia Kaisar"

"Tapi bukankah itu kenyataan?"

Sejeong pun terdiam. Memang kenyataan, kan? Buktinya adalah hal yang baru saja terjadi itu. Mingyu menginginkan Wonwoo.

"Memangnya ia kekurangan selir atau bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo, cukup frustrasi.

"Tidak. Ia memiliki banyak sekali selir. Mungkin ada sekitar 17?"

Wonwoo terkejut. Banyak sekali?! Di umurnya yang belum genap 20 tahun ia sudah memiliki selir sebanyak itu?! Mengerikan.

"Selir-selir tersebut adalah anak-anak dari para menteri, juga ada beberapa yang berasal dari negeri tetangga. Pada awalnya para menteri memngirimkan anak-anak mereka dengan harapan kalau Yang Mulia Kaisar akan tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka. Namun ternyata tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menarik hatinya. Kian hari kian banyak selir-selir Kaisar yang tinggal di Istana, tapi masih saja tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menaklukkan Yang Mulia Kaisar. Aku dengar beberapa lagi akan datang sebagi hadian ulang tahunnya besok"

"Tapi kenapa mereka semua tinggal di istana kalau memang Yang Mulia Kaisar tidak tertarik?"

"Para menteri yang memintanya. Mereka sebetulnya mendesak Yang Mulia agar segera menemukan Permaisuri, namun Yang Mulia tidak mau. Maka dari itu para menteri mengatakan kalau setidaknya Kaisar harus bersedia untuk memiliki selir yang kemungkinan bisa dijadikan Permaisuri nantinya"

"Mungkin sejak awal ia memang tidak menyukai wanita" Wonwoo mendengus.

"Jangan mengambil kesimpulan berbahaya seperti itu dulu. Kau kan belum tahu apa yang dia inginkan denganmu" Sejeong benar-benar takut kalau lelaki di depannya ini akan kena masalah karena mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, walapun apa yang ia katakan memang sudah terbukti adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Ya, mungkin ia butuh teman untuk minum teh. Berpikiran positif saja, ya?" Kata Wonwoo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Oh, Yang Mulia Kaisar tidak suka minum teh"

Ketika mendengar itu, Wonwoo jadi teringat. Kaisar yang terdahulu, Permaisuri dan Ibu Suri meninggal karena teh, kan? Teh yang katanya berasal dari perkebunan milik orang tua Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tersenyum pahit. Setelah mengingat tentang itu, entah kenapa hati Wonwoo tiba-tiba terasa melembek. Kaisar Mingyu ini adalah seseorang yang memiliki masa lalu yang juga menyedihkan, sama seperti Wonwoo sendiri. Mungkin saja Mingyu melihat adanya kesamaan dalam diri mereka jadi ia tertarik dengan Wonwoo?

"Istirahatlah, Tuan" Kata Sejeong.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Ia juga merasa sangat lelah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Semuanya seakan terjadi begitu cepat, ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan otak jernih. Ia butuh istirahat.

"Oh ya" Kata Wonwoo, "Kau bisa menggunakan nada yang informal denganku. Tidak perlu menggunakan kata Tuan atau saya. Aku merasa tidak nyaman"

"Baiklah" Sejeong mengangguk, "Aku juga merasa tidak begitu nyaman. Aku tahu betul kita ini sama-sama rakyat jelata"

Sejeong ini begitu berbeda dengan dayang-dayang seharusnya. Ia terlihat lebih santai dan pemberani. Kalau dayang lainnya mungkin akan segan ketika Wonwoo mengatakan itu, tapi Sejeong berbeda.

"Kita juga berasal dari desa yang sama asal kau tahu" Kata Sejeong.

"Mustahil, aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Maksudku, kalau aku melihatmu aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Jarang ada gadis secantik dirimu di desaku"

Tunggu dulu, apa Wonwoo sedang dalam mode genit?

Sejeong mengernyit sebelum ia tersenyum, "Dulu ayahku bekerja di kebun teh Tuan Jeon. Tapi setelah kebun itu ditutup kami sekeluarga juga jadi kesulitan. Maka dari itu aku pergi ke istana untuk dilatih sebagai seorang dayang"

Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa bersalah setelah mendengar itu. Karena usaha keluarganya hancur, banyak orang yang juga ikut kena imbasnya, "Maafkan aku"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Sejeong menepuk pundak Wonwoo, "Jalan hidup setiap orang itu sudah diatur oleh langit. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kan?"

"Bagaimana? Apa kau butuh pertanggung jawaban dariku?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan nada bercanda.

"Urusi saja dirimu sendiri yang akan segera menghabiskan malam dengan Kaisar" Jawab Sejeong dengan nada bercanda juga.

"Yah!"

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, jangan segan untuk memanggilku. Aku akan membangunkanmu esok pagi. Kau harus siap-siap" Kata Sejeong sebelum ia meninggalkan Wonwoo di kamarnya sendirian.

Sebetulnya apa yang ia akan lakukan besok?!

.

.

.

Suasana istana terlihat begitu ramai. Hiasan-hiasan cantik di setiap sudut istana, berbagai macam makanan di atas meja serta musik yang dari pagi sudah meramaikan suasana. Semuanya terlihat sangat menarik bagi Wonwoo, ia tidak pernah merasakan suasana meriah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Pagi itu Wonwoo dibangunkan oleh Sejeong. Ia kemudian mengenakan pakaian lain yang sudah disiapkan untuknya dengan bahan sutra terbaik yang sama seperti kemarin, namun kali ini, baju yang ia gunakan berwana pink dan biru muda. Warna yang sangat cocok dengan suasana musim semi ini.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika keluar dari kamarnya adalah sebuah kolam. Kolam yang ia lihat tadi malam itu memang benar jauh terlihat lebih indah di pagi hari. Sebuah pohon bunga sakura juga menghiasi pemandangan di depan kamarnya ini. Ruangan yang khusus disediakan untuk tamu raja tentu saja akan sangat indah.

Acara hari itu benar-benar padat. Dimulai dari upacara kedatangan Kaisar, pertunjukan tari dan komedi, pertemuan rapat dengan orang-orang berkuasa di Goryeo, upacara persembahan hadiah dan lainnya.

Wonwoo yang dari pagi hanya sendirian ditinggal oleh Sejeong yang sibuk mengurusi urusan di dapur hanya dapat menonton acara-acara tersebut sendirian. Benar-benar meriah dan mengagumkan. Ia tidak tahu kalau ia bisa melihat langsung perayaan ulang tahun Kaisar seperti ini. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk ke dalam istana, jadi tentu saja ini adalah hal yang sangat besar bagi rakyat jelata seperti Wonwoo. Ia sendiri berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menonjol, kalau ada orang yang menanyakan ia berasal dari keluarga mana, matilah dia.

"Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo terkejut ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang tepat di belakangnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan pedang di tangan kanannya itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Wonwoo agak sedikit takut. Apa mau orang ini?

"Yang Mulia Kaisar memanggilmu" Kata orang itu dengan nada datar.

Wonwoo merasa takut dan gelisah ketika ia mengikuti lelaki itu menuju ruangan Kaisar. Wonwoo cukup senang ketika sebelumnya ia tidak harus bertemu dengan Kaisar dan ia harap akan seperti itu terus hingga malam, tapi ternyata tidak, Kaisar memanggilnya.

"Yang Mulia, Jeon Wonwoo sudah datang" Seokmin mengumumkan kedatangan Wonwoo kepada Mingyu.

"Masuk"

Dua orang dayang yang sedari tadi ada di depan ruangan Kaisar bersama dengan Seokmin membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo. Dengan langkah kaki kecil, Wonwoo berjalan masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wonwoo" Panggil Mingyu, "Kemarilah"

Wonwoo menaikkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat keadaan ruangan Mingyu. Ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk belajar dan bekerja itu itu dipenuhi dengan barang-barang yang merupakan hadiah dari para menteri juga kerabat di luar negeri.

Wonwoo sendiri sudah berdiri dengan jarak sekitar 2 meter dari Mingyu. Jadi Kaisar ini mau Wonwoo berdiri dimana?

Melihat Wonwoo yang sedikit kebingungan membuat Mingyu tersenyum. Kaisar Goryeo itu kemudian menepuk-nepuk kursinya yang sedang ia duduki.

Wonwoo membatu.

Apa Mingyu mau Wonwoo duduk disana juga?! Tidak mungkin.

"Jangan buat aku mengulang perkataanku, Jeon Wonwoo" Kata Mingyu dengan nada yang tegas. Ia kemudian kembali menepuk tempat yang sama sambil melihat ke arah Wonwoo.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak begitu kencang karena perasaan tidak nyaman dan takut, ia pun berjalan menuju kursi dimana Kaisar itu duduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, masih tidak yakin apakah ia bisa melakukan ini. Namun, pergelangan tangannya kemudian ditarik oleh Mingyu, membuat bokongnya jatuh di tempat Kaisar menginginkannya untuk duduk. Tubuh Wonwoo terasa begitu kaku, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia hanyalah rakyat jelata biasa yang pergi meninggalkan desanya untuk mengirimkan bahan pangan ke Istana, namun sekarang, ia bisa duduk di samping Kaisar?!

"Lihatlah" Kata Mingyu sambil menunjuk ke beberapa barang yang ada di atas meja di hadapan mereka, "Apa ada yang kau sukai?"

Wonwoo memperhatikan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Perhiasan batu giok, guci dengan ornamen kerajaan, kotak perhiasan, dan benda-benda lainnya yang Wonwoo yakini harganya sangat mahal. Wonwoo harus menjawab apa?

"Barang-barang ini sangat indah, Yang Mulia"

"Jadi kau suka yang mana?" Tanya Mingyu, "Atau kau meginginkan semuanya?"

Mata Wonwoo membulat besar karena terkejut, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, Yang Mulia. Barang-barang ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk Yang Mulia, bagaimana mungkin hamba menginginkannya? Lagipula, barang-barang seperti ini tidak akan pantas untuk hamba"

"Bagaimana dengan perhiasan batu giok ini?" Kata Mingyu sambil memperlihatkan kalung giok dengan bandul besar berbentuk bunga tanpa memperdulikan apa yang baru saja Wonwoo katakan. Kata-kata Wonwoo barusan bak angin lalu.

Mingyu membawa kalung giok itu untuk disejajarkan dengan leher Wonwoo. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bandulnya terlalu besar, lehermu bisa sakit kalau mengenakan ini"

Mingyu menaruh kembali kalung itu ke meja sebelum sebuah gelang berhasil menarik pandangannya. Ia segera mengambil gelang tersebut dan memperhatikan desainnya. Gelang dari batu giok itu kemudian dimasukkan ke pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

Mingyu berdengung, "Kau kurus sekali. Gelang ini terlihat begitu besar untukmu"

Wajah Wonwoo memerah. Ia memang tahu kalau dirinya itu sangat kurus. Bukankah ia juga dikatakan kurang gizi oleh tabib kerajaan?

"Sepertinya kau harus makan banyak daging mulai sekarang. Aku akan meminta juru masak kerajaan untuk menyiapkan banyak makanan untukmu"

"T-terima kasih atas kebaikan hati Yang Mulia" Wonwoo masih sangat tidak mengerti. Kenapa Kaisar memperlakukannya seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya Mingyu menghukum Wonwoo karena berani menolaknya? Lalu, apa Wonwoo akan benar-benar tinggal di Istana? Tapi untuk apa? Untuk menjadi selir?

"Apa ada makanan yang kau tidak sukai? Atau alergi?"

"Hamba tidak begitu suka makanan laut, Yang Mulia"

Mingyu mengangguk setelah mendengar informasi tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan kata 'hamba' mulai sekarang. Kau bisa menggunakan 'aku'"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo dibuat kaget, "B-bagaimana mungkin ham-"

"Ini adalah perintah" Mingyu memotong perkataan Wonwoo.

"Baik Yang Mulia" Wonwoo hanya bisa menurut. Kalau Wonwoo menolak Kaisar lagi, mungkin ia benar-benar akan dipenggal kali ini.

Lelaki dengan mata rubah itu hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memikirkan nasibnya yang tiba-tiba pergi ke arah yang ia tidak ketahui ini. Ia hanya berniat untuk melihat-lihat istana, bukan untuk tinggal disini.

Juga, Wonwoo kan masih ada Jiwoo. Anak tertua dari keluarga Jeon ini tidak bisa membiarkan Jiwoo untuk tinggal sendirian. Ia pasti akan membuat masalah dengan Namjoon dan teman-temannya. Mungkin Jiwoo bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan agar Kaisar mau membiarkan Wonwoo pulang?

"Yang Mulia" Panggil Wonwoo dengan suara yang sangat kecil, seperti sebuah bisikan. Ia kemudian langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat sepasang mata dengan lipatan yang dalam itu sedang memandanginya.

"Ada apa? Kau bosan? Tunggu sebentar aku harus membaca beberapa surat lagi. Setelah ini kita akan pergi makan di taman sebelah utara, ya"

Makan? Di taman Utara? Apa mereka akan makan bersama?!

Tidak. Wonwoo harus mengatakan soal Jiwoo kepada Mingyu sekarang juga. Lebih cepat ia bisa keluar dari istana ini maka lebih baik.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Ada sesuatu yang ham-" Wonwoo segera menghentikan perkataannya, "Maksudku, ada yang ingin aku katakan"

Mingyu menaruh surat yang baru saja ia baca di meja sebelum memberikan perhatian kepada lelaki di sampingnya lagi, "Katakanlah"

"Aku memiliki seorang adik di desa. Ia hanya sendirian, jadi-"

Seakan tahu kemana pembicaraan itu mengarah, Mingyu bertanya, "Orang tuamu?"

"Sudah meninggal, Yang Mulia. Maka dari itu aku harus kembali karena ia masih belum bisa hidup sendiri"

Mingyu berpikir sejenak. Ia tidak akan bisa membiarkan Wonwoo pergi dari istana begitu saja. Tapi tentu saja ia juga tidak bisa membawa adiknya ke dalam istana.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengirim orang untuk menjaga adikmu"

"Tapi-"

"Aku juga akan mengirimkan uang untuknya setiap bulan. Apa adikmu ingin tinggal di kota? Aku bisa memberikan sebuah rumah di kota"

Wonwoo ingin menolak. Wonwoo ingin protes. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Kaisar mau melakukan itu semua hanya untuknya? Semua ini sangat tidak masuk di akal.

"Bagaimana dengan cita-cita atau semacamnya? Apa ada hal yang ingin dia lakukan?"

Semakin parah.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia tidak perlu memberikan apapun kepada keluarga kami" Wonwoo memilih untuk menolak. Ia juga masih punya simpanan uang yang cukup banyak di rumah. Setidaknya bisa untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Jiwoo sampai Wonwoo menemukan cara agar bisa keluar dari istana ini. Ia juga yakin orang-orang akan membantu adiknya itu termasuk paman Yoon.

Oh iya, Paman Yoon.

"Yang Mulia, aku juga harus mengabari Pamanku"

"Pamanmu?" Mingyu menaikkan alisnya sebelum ia mengerti siapa yang Wonwoo maksud dengan Paman. Mingyu mendengus, "Ia sudah tahu kalau kau akan tinggal disini. Ia juga sudah pulang ke desanya"

Tidak mungkin.

Bagaimana mungkin Paman Yoon membiarkan Wonwoo tinggal di istana seperti ini? Tapi kalau Wonwoo pikir-pikir lagi, hal itu tidak mengherankan. Walaupun Paman Yoon sudah menganggap Wonwoo seperti anaknya sendiri, kalau Kaisar yang sudah angkat bicara, maka ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa, kan?

Setidaknya Paman Yoon bisa memberitahu keadaan Wonwoo kepada Jiwoo. Itu juga kalau Jiwoo peduli.

Jadi untuk saat ini, Wonwoo hanya dapat menerima nasibnya begitu saja. Ia akan mencari cara lain agar bisa keluar dari istana. Dengan nyawa, tentu saja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan" Kaisar berdiri dari kursi yang baru saja mereka duduki. Wonwoo pun segera bangkit dari kursi itu dan mengikuti Mingyu yang sudah berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Seungcheol, ayo kita makan"

Wonwoo bingung Mingyu sedang berbicara kepada siapa karena yang pasti tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di ruangan itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, seorang lelaki dengan baju serba hitam muncul dari balik lemari. Wonwoo terkejut bukan main. Jadi dari tadi lelaki yang membawanya ke ruangan Kaisar ini berada di situ? Bukankah artinya ia juga mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka?

Seungcheol menunduk dan menunggu Mingyu untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ketika Mingyu sudah berjalan, Wonwoo dan Seungcheol saling melirik satu sama lain. Keduanya masih tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan orang baru.

Ketika Mingyu sudah berada di luar ruangan, beberapa dayang serta pengawal muncul untuk mengikutinya. Hal itu membuat Wonwoo harus berjalan di paling belakang. Ia tidak terlalu memperdulikan itu dan hanya berjalan mengikuti kemana para dayang ini berjalan sebelum tiba-tiba suara Kaisar membuatnya menaikkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi tanah.

Wonwoo baru tersadar kalau sekarang Mingyu sudah berhenti berjalan dan sedang berdiri menghadap ke arahnya. Para dayang dan prajurit terbagi menjadi dua, seakan memberikan jalan untuk Wonwoo.

"Kemarilah"

Mendengar perintah dari Mingyu, Wonwoo pun segera berlari kecil dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Jalan di sampingku"

Wonwoo ingin sekali menolak perintahnya itu. Bagaimana mungkin Mingyu mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan banyak orang? Wonwoo yakin besok pasti akan banyak gosip tentangnya di istana. Tapi kalau ia menolak perintah Mingyu barusan, bahan gosipnya akan semakin bertambah. Jadi, Wonwoo hanya menurut dan berjalan di samping Mingyu menuju taman utara.

Ketika mereka sampai di sana, makanan sudah memenuhi meja bundar tersebut.

"Apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kaisar ketika menyadari wajah Wonwoo yang memperlihatkan kalau ia memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan di benaknya.

Wonwoo tersenyum malu. Apa wajahnya sebegitu mudah untuk dibaca? Tapi karena Mingyu sudah tahu, maka Wonwoo memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa pesta ulang tahun Yang Mulia hanya sampai sore hari?"

"Karena malam harinya akan digunakan untuk makan malam dengan orang-orang yang berharga seperti keluarga" Jawab Mingyu, "Tradisi ini baru dibuat oleh Kaisar yang sebelumnya

Wonwoo terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tidak ia duga itu. Tapi kalau begitu kenapa ia sekarang berada disini? Matanya kemudian juga melirik laki-laki lain yang sedang berbagi meja dengannya. Pengawal pribadi Kaisar raja yang sedari tadi hanya melahap makan malamnya tanpa banyak bicara. Keberadaan Seungcheol disini membuat Wonwoo berpikir kalau ia tidak perlu menganggap dirinya terlalu tinggi. Toh Seungcheol yang merupakan seorang pengawal bisa makan bersama Kaisar. Lagipula Mingyu memang sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi, jadi mungkin ia mengundang siapa saja yang ia mau agar tidak kesepian.

Mungkin hanya karena itu, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Makan yang banyak" Kata Mingyu sambil mendekatkan beberapa piring kepada Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia" Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum ia mulai memakan makan malamnya.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Kaisar mempersilakan Wonwoo untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ketika Wonwoo mendengar ini, ia senang bukan main. Wonwoo pikir Kaisar akan kembali memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi ternyata tidak. Dan tentu Wonwoo sangat senang karena kalau sampai kejadian itu terulang, Wonwoo mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana harus menolaknya lagi kali ini.

Setelah Sejeong datang untuk menjemput Wonwoo, ia pun segera membungkuk kepada Mingyu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian?" Tanya Sejeong untuk membuka topik.

"Hanya menonton pertunjukan"

"Taun ini acaranya cukup meriah. Biasanya Kaisar tidak mau merayakan ulang tahunnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan" Kata Sejong.

"Oh, tapi kenapa Yang Mulia mau merayakannya tahun ini?" Wonwoo penasaran.

"Kaisar yang sebelumnya selalu mengatakan soal perayaan ulang tahun Kaisar Mingyu yang ke-20. Sepertinya keluarga kerajaan memang selalu ingin perayaannya yang ke-20 ini menjadi spesial dan meriah. Entahlah"

"Hmmm"

"Ah!"

Wonwoo terkejut ketika Sejeong tiba-tiba teriak.

Sejeong kemudian memukul-mukuli kepalanya sendiri, "Aku lupa melapor kepada kepala dayang. Mati aku. Aku harus kembali ke dapur, kau bisa pergi ke kamarmu sendiri, kah?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku dan tolong jangan laporkan aku kepada Kaisar"

"Jangan khawatir" Wonwoo tersenyum, "Cepat pergi"

"Terima kasih. Aku berhutang banyak padamu" Sejeong menggenggam tangan Wonwoo erat sebelum ia kembali ke dapur.

Setelah Sejeong pergi, Wonwoo pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju istana Tulip. Ia sudah cukup hafal dengan jalannya.

Wonwoo berjalan sambil menikmati udara malam yang menyapa pipinya. Biasanya, kalau udara sedang dingin maka seluruh tubuhnya akan merasakannya juga. Tapi karena ia sedang mengenakan pakaian khusus, maka hanya kepalanya yang terasa dingin dan menurut Wonwoo ini sangat menyegarkan.

Wonwoo sudah dapat melihat istana Tulip, namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan kasar mendekap mulutnya. Ia ditarik ke belakang dengan paksa sebelum punggungnya bertemu dengan pohon. Karena hari sudah malam, Wonwoo sendiri tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Aku pikir aku salah lihat tapi ternyata memang kau"

Suara itu. Wonwoo kenal betul suara itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Menteri Han?

.

.

.

.

.

Menteri Han bakal ngapain hayoooo?

Yuk yang suka tebak-tebakan boleh mulai tebak cerita ini bakal gimana nantinya. Hahaha

Btw, sesuai request udah aku coba panjangin yah. Semoga ngga ngedrag hehe

Oh ya, Kalian punya OST drama Korea yang cocok dengan suasana fanfic ini? Rekomen yah kalo ada ;)

Next, apa kalian siap melihat sisi lain dari Kim Mingyu? LOLS.


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo membatu ketika ia melihat siapa yang berada di depannya itu. Menteri hidung belang yang selalu menggoda remaja-remaja seusia Wonwoo di desanya, baik perempuan atau lelaki. Namun semua orang tahu kalau Menteri yang masih terbilang muda ini memiliki ketertarikan khusus terhadap Wonwoo.

"Saya…" Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau Kaisar Mingyu menginginkannya untuk tinggal di istana, entah sebagai apa.

"Saya kesini untuk mengantar beberapa bahan pangan bersama paman Yoon"

Menteri Han menaikkan alisnya, "Jadi dimana si Yoon itu?"

"Kami berjanji untuk bertemu di gerbang utama beberapa menit lagi. Paman Yoon sedang ada urusan" Wonwoo berbohong, namun sepertinya Menteri di depannya ini mempercayainya.

Menteri Han menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum ia melangkah mundur. Untungnya ia bukanlah lelaki hidung belang yang brengsek. Ia merupakan orang yang tahu tempat, ia memiliki jabatan yang harus ia pegang. Lagipula, menteri ini juga bisa dibilang agak sedikit takut dengan Paman Yoon. Ia tidak akan berani melakukan apapun kepada Wonwoo kalau Paman Yoon bersamanya.

"Aku pikir kau sudah menyadarinya"

Perkataan Menteri Han itu berhasil mengambil perhatian Wonwoo. Apa maksudnya?

"Berada di sekitar orang-orang yang berkuasa akan membuatmu berkuasa juga. Kau tahu kekuasaan adalah hal yang paling penting agar kau bisa membongkar seluruh rahasia yang ada… dan juga menghukum orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu"

"Apa maksud Tuan?"

"Ayolah Wonwoo. Aku tahu kau tidak sepolos itu" Menteri Han tertawa dengan sinis.

Wonwoo benar-benar kebingungan dengan apa yang Menteri di depannya ini sedang katakan. Apa maksudnya dengan menghukum orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya? Siapa yang ia maksud?

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, ikutlah denganku"

Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak bodoh. Ia tidak akan mengikuti orang aneh ini hanya karena sebuah perkataan yang bahkan Wonwoo sendiri tidak ketahui kebenarannya. Ia pasti hanya mengada-ada untuk bisa membohongi Wonwoo.

Melihat Wonwoo hanya hanya diam di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak percaya, Menteri Han tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau sudah siap untuk mengetahui semuanya, datanglah padaku"

Dengan begitu, Menteri Han meninggalkan Wonwoo disana sendirian.

Malam itu, perkataan dari Menteri Han terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Orang-orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya?

Maksudnya apa?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Wonwoo kembali dibangunkan oleh Sejeong. Pagi itu, dayang yang sudah diutuskan untuk mengurusinya ini menceritakan bagaimana ia hampir kena masalah tadi malam. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk, ia memang bukan tipe orang yang terlalu banyak memberikan reaksi.

"Pagi ini Kaisar Mingyu memanggilmu untuk mengikuti pertemuan" Kata Sejeong.

"Pertemuan?"

"Iya" Sejeong menangguk sebelum menjelaskan, "Sehari setelah Kaisar berulang tahun, ada tradisi dimana ia akan memberikan hadiah kepada orang lain sebagai tanda terima kasih atau semacamnya"

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti pertemuan itu?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Mungkin ia ingin memberikanmu sesuatu? Entahlah?" Sejeong sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Semenjak kedatangan Wonwoo ke istana, banyak sekali hal-hal baru yang terjadi.

Salah satu contohnya ya ini, Wonwoo diundang untuk menghadiri pertemuan tersebut. Ditambah lagi Wonwoo dikelompokkan dengan para selir Mingyu. Bagaimana mungkin orang biasa seperti Wonwoo dikelompokkan dengan anak-anak menteri? Wonwoo tidak memiliki jabatan atau kekuasaan sama sekali.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan mengikuti Sejeong sambil melihat indahnya suasana musim semi di dalam istana tidak menyadari kalau ada orang di depannya saat ia hendak berbelok. Mereka pun saling bertabrakan.

"Du- Ugh, maafkan aku"

Wonwoo mendengar suara wanita dengan Bahasa Korea yang agak sedikit aneh. Ketika Wonwoo melihat siapa yang baru saja ia tabrak, ia cukup kaget, wanita di depannya ini benar-benar cantik. Mata besar dan bulat itu bukanlah tipe mata yang bisa dilihat di Goryeo.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf" Kata Wonwoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Sejeong.

"Aku tidak percaya ia benar-benar secantik rumor yang beredar" Kata-kata Sejeong itu berhasil menarik perhatian Wonwoo.

"Rumor apa?"

"Selir yang dikirimkan sebagai hadiah untuk Kaisar dari negeri Tang sangat cantik, wanita paling cantik di negeri itu" Kata Sejeong, "Ternyata bukan hanya rumor"

"Kenapa wanita secantik itu mau jadi selir?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo itu, Sejeong memutar bola matanya.

"Kau pikir kecantikan itu gunanya untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menaklukan hati para pria. Yang Mulia Kaisar merupakan pria terbaik yang bisa ia goda, Kalau ia berhasil mendapatkan Kaisar, bukannya itu sama saja seperti ia telah mendapatkan dunia? Lalu, kau pikir orang biasa dengan wajah biasa saja bisa menaklukan hati seorang Kaisar Raja? Tidak mungkin! Pasti orang itu akan sangat cantik dan menawan" Sejeong berhenti sebentar sebelum matanya naik turun memperhatikan Wonwoo, "Tapi beda cerita kalau Kaisarnya tidak suka wanita"

Wonwoo memberikan pandangan tajam kepada dayang di depannya.

"Kau jangan bicara aneh-aneh, kepalamu bisa dipenggal"

Sejeong langsung menutup mulutnya dalam sekejap, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, "mati aku"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah laku dayang yang bisa dibilang agak sedikit ceroboh ini. Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan menuju tempat pertemuan.

Ketika sudah sampai, pemandangan yang Wonwoo lihat adalah wanita. Wanita-wanita dengan pakaian yang sangat cantik dan juga hiasan wajah yang sangat tebal. Pita juga hiasan rambut yang mereka gunakan sangat menyakitkan mata, terlalu berkilau. Namun, mata Wonwoo kemudian menangkap sesosok wanita yang tadi ia tabrak. Wanita dari negeri Tang itu tidak menggunakan apapun yang berlebihan, namun ia terlihat bersinar. Bahkan jauh lebih bersinar daripada selir-selir yang lainnya. Selir dari negeri Tang itu hanya duduk diam di ujung ruangan.

Wonwoo tidak yakin kalau ia boleh berada bersama dengan para selir Mingyu. Sebetulnya apa yang akan ia lakukan disana?!

"Cepat masuk" Bisik Sejeong.

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Baru satu langkah di ruangan tersebut, seluruh mata tiba-tiba tertuju padanya. Pandangan mereka seakan bertanya, siapa dia, apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini, dan lain sebagainya. Wonwoo membeku. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berdiri di pojok ruangan, berusaha untuk menghindari mata-mata yang sedari tadi meliriknya dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ada yang penasaran ada juga yang tidak suka.

Mata rubah Wonwoo kembali mengarah kepada wanita cantic dari negeri Tang yang ia tabrak sebelumnya. Jujur saja, ia sangat cantik.

Kaisar pasti menyukainya…

"Yang mulia Kaisar telah tiba"

Seluruh selir yang berada di ruangan tersebut berhenti berbincang dan menundukkan kepala mereka.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam ruangan pertemuan itu dengan jubah merahnya. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajahnya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Mingyu membuka satu gulungan kertas berisikan nama-nama selir kerajaan. Ia pun menyadari kalau selirnya sudah bertambah sekitar 5 orang sejak ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Ia memijat pelipisnya, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan pertemuan dengan para menteri sore ini.

"Im Na yeon"

"Park Sooyoung"

Setiap selir yang namanya disebutkan oleh Seokmin maju ke hadapan Kaisar untuk menerima hadiah. Setiap hadiah yang disiapkan untuk para selir semuanya sama yaitu satu set perhiasan dan alas kaki, yang membedakan hanya warna dan bentuknya saja.

Wonwoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di pojok ruangan merasa kalau kakinya sudah agak kelelahan. Setiap selir maju kedepan sambil memberikan ucapan dan doa untuk Sang Kaisar, setiap orangnya bisa memakan waktu 5 hingga 10 menit, belum lagi setiap dari mereka berusaha untuk terlihat berbeda daripada yang lain. Suara-suara tinggi yang terlalu manis itu membuat Wonwoo agak sedikit pusing. Jujur saja. Wonwoo tidak nyaman dengan wanita bersuara tinggi.

Untung suara sejeong agak rendah. Kalau tidak mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bersama dayang itu untuk waktu yang lama.

Wonwoo kembali memperhatikan setiap selir yang ada di ruangan itu. Semuanya terlihat begitu manis dan anggun. Pergerakan mereka memperlihatkan kalau mereka itu sangat terdidik dan dari keluarga berada.

Tapi kenapa Kaisar tidak tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?

Apa Yang Mulia Kaisar memang tidak menyukai perempuan?

Karena ya memang tidak ada alasan lain selain itu, kan? Semua wanita di ruangan ini begitu sempurna. Jadi itu pasti satu-satunya alasan.

Tapi kenapa Wonwoo?

Sejujurnya pengawal Kaisar yang bernama Seungcheol itu juga cukup tampan. Oh, mungkin Kaisar suka yang berwajah manis?

'Huh, kalau Yang Mulia melihat Jeonghan Ia juga pasti menginginkannya' Pikir Wonwoo.

Yang namanya Kaisar itu tidak akan pernah puas dengan satu pasangan. Mereka kan keturunan langit, apapun yang mereka mau bisa didapatkan. Kenapa harus menghabiskan hidupnya dengan satu pasangan kalau Ia bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang Ia suka?

Jadi sebetulnya apa yang Yang Mulia Kaisar inginkan dari Wonwoo? Kenapa ia harus tinggal disini?

Apa karena Mingyu belum mendapatkan Wonwoo?

Lalu jika Wonwoo sudah memberikan tubuhnya… Apakah Yang Mulia Kaisar akan membiarkannya pergi?

"-woo"

"Jeon Wonwoo"

Orang yang namanya baru saja dipanggil itu cukup terkejut ketika menyadari kalau seluruh pasang mata sedang melihat ke arahnya, termasuk Sang Kaisar.

"Kemarilah" Kaisar yang sejak awal acara dimulai hanya diam saja akhirnya membuka suara. Ia memerintahkan Wonwoo untuk maju dan mendekat dengan suara yang begitu lembut. Hal yang jarang sekali terdengar hingga para selir terkejut.

Wonwoo berjalan ke depan Sang Kaisar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Seokmin kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang sama dengan apa yang para selir lain dapatkan.

"Ugh" Wonwoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, "Selamat ulang tahun"

Wonwoo dapat mendengar dengusan yang berasal dari selir-selir di belakangnya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak yang ia dapatkan. Ia agak sedikit malu, tapi Wonwoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Terima kasih"

Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang, Sang Kaisar sedang tersenyum. Tapi kenapa?

"Baiklah, acara hari ini selesai. Kalian semua bisa kembali ke ruangan kalian"

Acara telah selesai, tapi Wonwoo masih saja kebingungan.

Kenapa ia harus tinggal di istana? Kenapa ia harus mengikuti acara untuk para selir?

Sebetulnya apa yang Kaisar inginkan darinya?

.

.

.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo! Jadi apa yag kau dapatkan?"

Wonwoo mendengus ketika melihat mata Sejeong yang berbinar ketika melihat kotak yang dipegang olehnya. Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya sebelum ia menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Sejeong.

"Aku buka, ya?"

"Silakan"

Wonwoo sebetulnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia sempat melihat para selir membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan perhiasan dari batu giok. Paling Wonwoo juga mendapatkan hal yang sama.

"Huh?"

Melihat reaksi Sejeong yang bingung itu membuat Wonwoo menjadi penasaran. Ia kemudian mendekat untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut.

Sebuah surat?

Wonwoo kemudian mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

.

 _"_ _Datanglah ke ruanganku ketika matahari telah terbenam"_

 _._

Dagu Wonwoo terjatuh, matanya membesar. Satu hal yang ia sudah berusaha untuk lupakan kembali muncul di benaknya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu mandi kembang hari ini"

"K.. kenapa?!" Wonwoo tahu betul alasan Sejeong tiba-tiba mengatakan hal itu. Ia sendiri memikirkan hal yang sama dengan dayang istana itu tapi ia tidak mau menerima kenyataan.

"Wonwoo, kau tahu hal ini akan datang kepadamu cepat atau lambat, kan?"

"Tapi tidak secepat ini! Ini baru dua hari!"

"Cukup lama bagi Yang Mulia Kaisar. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu ia harus mendapatkanya saat itu juga"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain"

"Bantu aku untuk kabur"

"Kita bisa mati bersama"

"Bukankah itu sangat manis?"

"Terima nasibmu, Jeon Wonwoo"

"Aku-" Wonwoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

Wonwoo hanya bisa menerima nasib saja, kan?

Ia melihat ke luar ruangan. Matahari tepat berada di atas bumi. Ia masih punya waktu yang cukup lama sebelum matahari terbenam. Mungkin ketika itu Mingyu sudah merubah pikirannya.

Wonwoo hanya dapat berharap dan berharap.

Ia belum siap.

Tidak.

Sepertinya ia tidak akan pernah siap.

.

.

"Kau datang juga" Sapa dari orang tertinggi di Goryeo, "Kemarilah, Wonwoo"

Wonwoo hanya dapat mematuhi perintah sang Kaisar. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Mingyu. Ketika ia merasa kalau jarak di antara keduanya sudah cukup dekat, ia berhenti.

Mingyu pun berdiri dan mendekat kepada Wonwoo.

Lelaki dengan mata rubah ini pun baru menyadari kalau Mingyu ternyata lebih tinggi darinya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memperhatikan hal tersebut.

"Kau terlihat begitu cantik malam ini"

Wonwoo dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

Kim Mingyu baru saja membelai wajahnya dengan sangat lembut.

Yang lebih pendek diantara keduanya terhentak ketika tangan yang tadinya membelai wajahnya itu melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya pun sekarang sudah tidak memiliki jarak sama sekali dengan tubuh suci Sang Kaisar.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku inginkan, kan?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menatap kedua bola Wonwoo begitu dalam.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya sebelum ia mengangguk pelan.

'Kabur sekarang, Jeon Wonwoo. Ya, aku harus kabur seka-'

Seluruh pikiran di kepala Wonwoo hilang dalam sekejap ketika ia merasakan sepasang bibir yang tidak asing itu kembali menyentuh miliknya.

Kaisar mengeratkan pelukannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain berada di belakang kepala Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dapat merasakan tubuhnya melemah di dalam pelukan Mingyu. Wajahnya memanas, Ia mulai merasa sulit bernafas. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Namun satu hal yang aneh…

Bukankah Wonwoo tidak menginginkan hal ini?

Tapi kenapa ia membalas ciuman Sang Kaisar?

Tanpa ia sadari, pungunggunya sudah berada di atas kasur empuk milik sang Kaisar. Ia seakan terhipnotis. Ia merasa tubuhnya bukanlah sepenuhnya miliknya. Ia tidak mendorong Mingyu seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia justru seperti menikmati segala macam hal yang Kaisar sedang lakukan padanya.

"Y-Yang Mulia"

"Hmm?"

"Aku.. tidak yakin.. ugh-"

"Jangan banyak bicara… Nikmati saja. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkan ini" Mingyu berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Wonwoo dengan nada yang membuat detakan jantung Wonwoo semakin kacau.

"Ah"

Nikmat.. sangat nikma-

.

"AAHHHHHHHH"

Wonwoo terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Keringat sudah membahasi rambutnya, bahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Di tengah-tengah musim semi yang masih cukup dingin ini…

"Ada apa, Wonwoo?!" Sejeong masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo. Panik dan khawatir, itulah yang dayang istana itu sedang rasakan saat ini ketika mendengar teriakan dari tamu istimewa Sang Kaisar.

Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya.

Tunggu dulu. Ini bukan kamar Mingyu…

Tapi kamarnya..

"Apa yang terjadi? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau masih tertidur pulas" Tanya Sejeong sambil memberikan segelas air untuk menenangkan Wonwoo.

"Mimpi buruk?"

Mimpi?

"Mimpi?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Kalau bukan mimpi apalagi? Kau melihat serangga? Atau kenapa?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi?" Sejeong mengernyit. Sebenernya ada apa dengan Wonwoo? Kenapa ia terlihat linglung begini?

"Mimpi" Angguk Wonwoo setelah ia juga menyadari kalau barusan itu hanya mimpi.

"Mimpi buruk?" Tanya Sejeong.

"Ugh" Wajah Wonwoo memerah hebat. Ia merasa kalau udara di ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat panas.

"Apa sih, kau aneh sekali?!" Kata si Dayang cantik yang tidak tahu kalau orang yang harus ia urus ini baru saja memimpimpikan hal-hal tidak senonoh.

"Kau sepertinya harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu, kau harus bertemu dengan Yang Mulia sebentar lagi"

Mendengar itu, Wonwoo terpicu, "Kenapa?! Kenapa aku harus mandi dulu?!

Melihat Wonwoo tiba-tiba menaikkan suaranya itu membuat Sejeong agak kesal.

"Jadi kau mau menghadapi Yang Mulia Kaisar dengan penampilan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Huhh, Tunggu akan kusiapkan air untukmu"

Dayang istana itu meninggalkan ruangan Wonwoo dengan tergesa-gesa. Wonwoo sempat melihat keadaan di luar istana ketika Sejeong membuka pintu dan ternyata hari sudah malam. Ia harus bertemu dengan Kaisar.

Wonwoo mengumpat dalam hati.

Apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan?!

Bagaimana mungkin ia memimpikan hal seperti itu dengan Sang Kaisar?

Ditambah lagi di dalam mimpi itu Wonwoo terlihat menikmatinya… Ia tidak menolak Mingyu sama sekali.

Wonwoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa sangat malu dengan mimpinya barusan.

Wonwoo kan memang lelaki muda yang sehat, tentu ia akan memikirkan hal-hal dewasa seperti itu. Ditambah lagi ia juga pernah menulis adegan panas di beberapa karya fiksinya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah memimpikan hal seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku mencari kekasih" Gumam Wonwoo, yang seakan lupa dengan keadaannya sekarang. Bagaimana caranya mencari kekasih? Ia terjebak di dalam istana seperti ini.

"Aku harus benar-benar keluar dari sini"

.

Wonwoo berdiri di depan kamar pribadi Sang Kaisar. Tubuhnya terasa sangat segar dan harum setelah mandi dengan kembang. Ya, Wonwoo benar-benar mandi dengan kembang. Ia pikir Sejeong hanya bercanda tadi siang, tapi ternyata dayang itu serius.

"Yang Mulia, Jeon Wonwoo telah hadir" Seokmin mengumumkan kehadiran Wonwoo kepada Mingyu.

"Masuk"

Saat Wonwoo mendengar suara itu, tubuhnya seakan terpaku pada lantai. Ia tidak dapat bergerak. Seluruh mimpi kotornya sore ini tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya.

Apa mimpinya itu akan jadi kenyataan?

"Kau datang juga. Kemarilah, Wonwoo"

Tubuh Wonwoo sudah panas dingin ketika Mingyu mengatakan hal yang sama percis dengan apa yang ia mimpikan sebelumnya.

Melihat Wonwoo yang hanya berdiri diam pada tempatnya itu, Mingyu menaikkan alisnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Wonwoo. Namun hal yang ia lakukan itu justru membuat Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Mingyu dengan nada yang memperlihatkan kalau ia sangat tidak menyukai apa yang Wonwoo lakukan, "Mendekat, Jeon Wonwoo"

Suara yang Mingyu gunakan kali ini begitu dominan, ia seakan menunjukkan kalau ialah yang mempunyai kekuasaan disini. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak apapun yang Mingyu perintahkan.

Wonwoo pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat sebelum ia berkata dengan suara yang begitu kecil, "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang, ia berusaha untuk tidak meledak di depan lelaki ini. Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Buka bajumu"

"Huh?!" Wonwoo kembali melangkah mundur sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Seakan tahu apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan, Mingyu segera mengambil satu kotak besar yang dari tadi berada di sebelah kasurnya. Ia menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin kau mencobanya"

"Mencoba apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil membuka kotak tersebut, "Oh.."

Ia melihat hanbok berwarna abu-abu di dalamnya. Kain hanbok itu terlihat berkilau. Wonwoo menyentuh hanbok itu dan benar saja, kain hanboknya begitu lembut. Sebuah bahan yang ia tidak pernah sentuh sebelumnya. Mana ada kain seperti ini di desanya.

"Apakah ini untukku?" Tanya Wonwoo kepada Sang Kaisar.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Tentu saja"

"Apakah aku harus mencobanya sekarang juga?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Tidak apa, kau bisa mengenakannya kapan-kapan" Jawab Mingyu sebelum ia mengambil kotak kedua dan menyerahkannya kepada Wonwoo.

"Ini.. juga untukku?"

"Iyah" Kali ini Mingyu yang membukakan kotak yang berada di tangan Wonwoo itu.

"Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang harus kuberikan padamu pagi ini. Tentu kau tidak akan menyukai perhiasan karena kau ini kan lelaki"

Oh.. jadi Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo itu lelaki, kan? Tapi kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Mingyu inginkan?

"Memanah dan menulis.. dari kedua hal itu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Huh?" Tunggu dulu, bagaimana mungkin Kaisar tahu hal-hal yang Wonwoo sukai?!

"Aku menyuruh Seungcheol untuk mencari tahu apa yang kau sukai. Aku dengar kau terlihat begitu bersemangat ketika melihat pertunjukkan memanah. Juga ketika kau tahu ada sebuah perpustakaan kecil di belakang istana"

Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendengar itu.

"Memanah dan membaca banyak buku… kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Itu adalah hadiahku untukmu"

Entah mengapa, Wonwoo merasa kalau matanya agak berair. Bukankan ini pertama kalinya seseorang memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga kepada Wonwoo semenjak orang tuanya meninggal? Wonwoo menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Sang Kaisar.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajahnya tanpa ia sadari.

Selama ini, tidak ada yang pernah memperhatikan Wonwoo. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal, hidupnya benar-benar menjadi sulit. Ia tidak bisa bersandar kepada siapapun. Ia harus berjuang sendirian.

Wonwoo tahu kalau hal semacam ini bukanlah hal yang besar bagi orang tertinggi di Goryeo, tapi tetap saja Wonwoo merasa tersentuh.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar. Ia kemudian mengingat sesuatu. Ucapan dan doa bagi Sang Kaisar. Setiap selir yang mendapatkan hadiah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Wonwoo juga harus melakukan itu.

"Untuk Yang Mulia Kaisar" Mulai Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berhenti sejenak untuk melihat reaksi Mingyu. Mingyu tertawa dan mengisyaratkan Wonwoo untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Layaknya matahari yang selalu menyinari bumi, ku harap Yang Mulia bisa menjadi seorang Kaisar yang selalu mementingkan kesejahteraan rakyat dan akan selalu melindungi tanah Goryeo ini. Semoga langit selalu melindungi Yang Mulia. Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-20."

Mingyu kemudian mengelus rambut Wonwoo dengan begitu lembut.

"Ayo, kita jalan-jalan sebentar" Ajak Mingyu.

Wonwoo hanya dapat mengangguk. Setidaknya mereka akan keluar dari kamar ini, setidaknya mereka tidak akan melakukan apapun.

.

.

Setelah Wonwoo dipersilakan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, Mingyu duduk di balik meja tulisnya untuk membaca beberapa buku fiksi yang ia baru dapat. Seorang lelaki dengan pakaian serba hitam kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Sang Kaisar.

"Cheol" Panggil Mingyu dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada tulisan-tulisan di buku itu.

"Ya, Yang Mulia"

"Aku tahu kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu…" Mata Mingyu kemudian melihat kearah pengawal pribadi yang sudah bersama denganny sejak kecil, "Tanyakan saja"

Seungcheol merasa ragu untuk beberapa saat. Ia kemudian berlutut di hadapan Mingyu sebelum bertanya, "Sebetulnya apa yang sedang Yang Mulia lakukan?"

"Dengan Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu, lebih untuk memastikan.

Seungcheol mengangguk, "Apa ku benar-benar menginginkannya?"

Mendengar itu Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia kemudian menutup buku fiksi itu dan melipatkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran" Jawab Mingyu, "Tidakkah kau berpikir kalau ia begitu mempesona? Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, bentuk tubuhnya…"

Seunghceol sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan beberapa hal namun Mingyu mendahuluinya.

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana tidak pernah ada seorang wanita pun yang pernah berhasil menarik perhatianku. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa aku betul-betul menyukai seorang lelaki. Pada awalnya aku hanya ingin coba menghabiskan satu malam dengannya, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku akan bisa melakukannya sampai ke tahap itu, tapi ia menolakku" Migyu kemudian mendengus.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah menebar umpan, agar Jeon Wonwoo itu mau jadi bahan percobaanku dalam menemukan jati diri. Oh ayolah, bermain-main dengan seorang rakyat jelata tidak akan menghasilkan sebuah masalah besar"

"Jadi maksudmu, kau akan melepaskannya setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Seungcheol hanya dapat terdiam.

"Tidak akan ada yang salah dengan ini, Cheol. Para menteri bahkan mengirimiku belasan selir. Aku tidak berpikir mereka akan keberatan jika aku bermain dengan satu orang rakyat jelata"

"Tapi Jeon Wonwoo itu lelaki, mereka tidak akan menerima ini begitu saja. Hal ini bisa membahayakan nyawanya"

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Cheol" Mingyu tersenyum, "Lagipula, Para menteri itu bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka mau dengan Jeon Wonwoo, aku tidak peduli. Menurutmu kenapa aku memanggil Wonwoo untuk ikut ke pertemuan dengan para selir? Tentu agar seluruh wanita itu mengadu kepada ayah mereka. Aku ingin menunjukkan kalau mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengatur hidupku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku mau"

"Dan Jeon Wonwoo merupakan orang yang paling tepat untuk kugunakan"

.

.

.

Keluar deh sifat asli Mingyu XDDDD

Guys.. ini rada angst ya.. Pengen kasitau aja sih hehehe

By the way… sorry banget udah lama ngga update. Semoga kalian masih tertarik ya sama ini FF hehehe


End file.
